The second Generation Sohma Family: The new Cat
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: There's a new generation of Sohma's now, and Akista is one of them. She's Kyou's and Tohru's daughter, but she's worse than her dad when it comes to fighting! My first story FRUBA story, please be nice. Flames allowed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket because the nice people somewhere in Japan own it. I only own these newest characters. Please enjoy the story I have created.

Blue -Niagra: These are new characters for the second generation! It has some of their kids in it and Kyou's daughter is also in this story!

Chapter One: The Cat of the Zodiac.

I watch my mom and dad talk to one of mom's stupid friends at the dinner table. Tch, how can they talk like this? Dad has to pretend to be the devoting husband and daddy towards mom's friends, except Uo-Chan and Hano-Chan. He just acts like a jerk when they're around. Wait... He is a jerk.

I stare at them with no emotion. I don't show alot of emotion around my family at all. My name is Akista Sohma, and I was born on the year of the cat and hold that curse. I'm 15 years old and my hair is orange, my eyes are red and I have my hair up in two high pig tails with a black alice band in my hair. I normally wear dad's clothes to annoy him.

I know other members of the zodiac, but I have never met the new rat of the family. Father says that the rat of the chinese zodiac hasn't been born yet. He's happy about that because he says the other rat of the zodiac was my uncle Yuki, his enemy who always won in their fights. And I think that Uncle Yuki winning all those fights is a good thing...

My dad's a complete big head and a weakling.

I stare at them as mom's dumb friend looks over at me and smiles. Yuk, smiling with her ugly face? I have to tell her that her nose spreads out when she smiles. That'll stop the ugly duckling smiling, but she'll never turn into a swan. I know it, I can feel it.

"So, Akista-Chan, how's school going?" mom's friend asks and I stare at her, no emotion in my eyes as I stare at her and I sip my coke from a straw. Did she talk to me? I put down my glass and stand up, staring at the woman as she smiles, hoping to get a polite answer from a good little girl.

Like hell I'm a good little girl.

"It's Akista-San. And school isn't good at the minute, I've been suspended again. Do you want to know what I did? I thought so, I went and set a teachers head on fire, wait... I've been exspelled now. Mom and dad need to find me a new school. Do you know how I set his hair on fire? I used a lighter. Here, I'll show you how quickly hair burns... With your own head." I say emotionlessly as she stares at me in horror, and she suddenly runs away as mom starts going all bimbo like and dad starts punching the table.

That woman won't be coming back in a while. Dad suddenly brakes the table in half as he glares at me and I stare at him. Now it's time for our annual yelling match.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO TOHRU'S FRIEND! YOU HAVE NO MANNERS OR HEART!" dad yells, and I fold my arms and turn around. Why should I listen to his little debate against me scaring of mom's friends. She's just 'EH-ing' away. That's completely normal.

"HEY LOOK AT ME WHEN AN ADULT IS SPEAKING TO YOU!" dad yells, and I turn around to glare at him as he points at me, teeth gritted as I stare at him. He has a temper. I'm glad I'm nothing like him. I hope. People say we look alike but... I can only say we have the same hair and eye colour.

"Keep your voice down, I'm getting a headache from your voice. Your so annoying. You know..." I started, and he stared at me then raised a fist. He snaps the half table in another half and he glares at me. He looks pissed. This is his usual effect around me and mostly me... and maybe Yuki aswell.

"YEAH, WHAT! THAT YOUR A BRAT! DON'T TALK BACK YOU LITTLE SNOB! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOUR JUST SO RUDE TOWARDS ME AND YOUR MOTHER!" dad yells as I shrug and stare at mom, who looks completely gormless as usual. I then look at dad and smirk, which is rare for him and her, they don't see me smile or whatever. I normally just stay emotionless.

"What... It's so easy to get you all pissed and everything. Your such a big head and she's just a stupid, dumb, idiotic, rice ball. I'm glad I'm nothing like you two at all. If I was like her, I'd be dead by now. I'd also be able to find a way to choke on rice. No... Make that air." I say to him as he stares at me and mom faints. Good, I got to her really bad. Dad just suddenly punches the wall, I know he's thinking of murdering me, but my idiotic mother wouldn't let him. That's the only thing she's really good for.

"DON'T ACT LIKE SOME BITCH! TALKING TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT ISN'T RIGHT!" he yells, and I sigh, folding my arms and shaking my head. He's such an idiot. I stare at his angry face and his cat ears have popped up. So have mine. I seem very calm at the moment. That's normal.

"You can talk, raising your voice like that to a mere child. You hurt me so, and I am your only daughter. How can you shout at me like this. You're so evil. I may have to call Social Services on you. Any place would be better than this house. You - Stupid - Cat" I say, and he flips into the air, yelling and cursing loudly as I shrug and put on my white hoody and my red baseball cap, walking towards the door and slipping on my muddy trainers. He's so guillable. Such an idiotic weak cat.

I walk out into the fresh air. Finally, I'm out of their sight. I look around and start to walk towards my faveourite tree. I climb up it and sit in the tree branch. Mom used to tell me to go up here to think about what I'd done whenever I came in from school, exspelled. Dad would just go beserk. This is the 5th school I've been kicked out of. Maybe I'll go to his school next. I hope so, since he's really the only person who is my friend. I think he's the only one who really cares for me.

The head of our family, Akito Sohma the II, told me that it's useless for someone with the Sohma family curse to make friends or fall in love. So I respect what he says. I won't fall in love, but I will make friends with Ryan-San. He's the only one wo really cares for me. I stare at the ground and sigh. Maybe I'll have to be home schooled now. Shit.

I hear someone climbing the tree and a laugh, I look down and I see who's trying to climb my silent tree. It's none other than my friend Ryan Sohma! I suddenly smile and jump out of the tree and land on my feet. I can't believe he's here to visit! I stare at him and smile.

"Ryan-San! I didn't think you were coming, dad said that if you dared to come with your father he'd kill him because your dad is a so called 'Wise assed Rat'. He's such a stupid cat." I say as I greet Ryan with our secret handshake and we smile as I stare at him. Ryan is my best friend.

"hey! Dad decided he wanted a friendly cough fight with uncle Kyou. And I had to beg him to let me see you. I mean, you are my faveourite cousin from hell! Heard you got exspelled again, Akista-San." he chuckled as he patted my head and I laughed, my cat ears popping up as he patted and stroked my head. I can't help but purr.

Ryan Sohma is uncle Yuki's son. He's also my cousin and best friend. He goes to school still, but it's his last year. He's 17 years old and the only person I only really care about. Ever since I was 3 years old, he has always been there for me. He stood by my side while every other cousin or relative with the curse just faded away, leaving me.

But I know there are some new members. But I want to stay with Ryan-San only. He's the only one who actually understands me properly.

_It was snowing lightly outside and I was playing around happily, other kids trying to tag me. But then, one kid accidentally fell on me and it happened to be a boy. I turned into a cat immediantly and everyone gasped. They had to have their memories erased immediantly._

_"You had to make that kid fall, didn't you? You tripped him just to show off your ability to turn into a cat. That's so selfish of you, brat." Akito said to me as I looked up from my hands, tears falling down my cheeks as I stared at him, shaking my head. Why was he twisting everything!_

_"No! I never did that, it wasn't my fault, they just tripped and fell on me, I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry!" I cried out, then he hit me across the face and I stared at him, holding my red cheek as my tears fell down my cheeks, making the red one burn even more._

_"Shut up! I know your an attention seeker! You do know that the catv of the Sohma family curse is meant to be the one who is unloved. Even your mother and father don't love you! No one does! Your just a stupid cat! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Akito yelled as I cried, and then he threw something and blood hit the floor. He had punched himself in the face and smashed a photo frame against his face as I stared at him in horror. Why had he done that to himself?_

_"Akito! Why did you... Akito-Kun!" I yelled as he started to walk towards the door weakly, and he opened it. There was the doctor, Hitori, and my cousin Lily, the Dog of the Sohma family. I stared at them as they gasped in horror at Akito, they helped him towards a chair and they asked himquestions. Who did it? Why?_

_Every answer was pointed directly at me. I got the blame. He had lieed that I had thrown the picture frame at him and punched him because I was angry because he had told me I couldn't brake the Sohma family curse. He said I had lost control like my father normally did, but he said I was a menace._

_Everyone except mom and dad avoided me after that, and it wasn't until a year later that I met Ryan and Yuki. I had never met them before because they had lived in England._

_"Is it true, did you really hurt Akito Sohma? That's what they say, they say your a menace." Ryan said to me as I sat in my tree as a little 4 year old, crying about it and I stared at him as he looked up at me. Why was he even near me? No one liked me, I'm just a stupid cat._

_"I know you didn't. You don't seem like the type to hurt anyone. You look to helpless and nice. Did he hurt you? Don't worry... I think that my dad likes you aswell. Your not stupid, your just a cat who has a really hard time on your back. I know it isn't right for the Rat and the Cat to get along, but... Will you be my friend?" Ryan had asked as I stared at him, and he was holding out his hand as I stared at him from above the ground, I slowly climbed down the tree and put my ahnd in his as I stared at him, and he smiled at me, holding my hand and we started to walk towards my house again._

_"Don't worry, I'll look after you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Your my best friend. And I know your a girl and all but... Shall I call you Akista-San?" he asked, and I stared at him then smiled, and gave him a nod as we walked towards the house, hand in hand._

_I only ever smiled towards Ryan-San after that. No one else has seen me smile before. It's all Akito's fault that I have no feelings..._

"I missed you, and I heard you were taken out of your school. What happened this time, Akista-San? Last time it was setting the school toilets all colourful with Fireworks, and then the time before was when you decided to kick the teachers ass in and the last time it was..." he was going through my past life as I laughed and tried to stop him. He always knows how to make me smile alot.

"Ryan-san! I only set my maths tutors hair on fire! He pissed me off so much! I hate the bastard!" I say as I frown and punch my fist as Ryan grines, then puts his hand in mine and I forget all my anger, I stare at our entwined fingers then smile up at him. He's so caring, he's my best friend!

We walk towards my house together and I start to frown again. I'm only smiling when it's just me and Ryan-San. No one else can make me smile. We open the door and dad, mom and uncle Yuki look up. Yuki smiles at me and I hold up a hand as a sign of hi and peace. He's so cool he is.

Oh, dad looks normal. Weird. I walk past them with Ryan by my side. Mom and dad and Yuki stare then sigh. It's normal for them to see us holding hands. We always do when we meet up. But I make it completely clear that we aren't in love. It may be childish to still hold hands with your best friend, but it keeps me calm.

"Hey, when's the kissing going to start? Valentines day is a month away, love birds." dad says as he grins and I can sense that Yuki is glaring at dad with daggers. I know dad and Yuki have a thing to deal with each other, but Yuki hates dad picking on me and Ryan, calling us love birds. I don't bother to look at him as I walk away with Ryan.

"Don't bother Yuki, after all... He's just a stupid cat." I say as the newly fixed table suddenly brakes in half with the help of my Fathers fist. He is so stupid and angry like all the time.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? TOHRU, SPEAK TO HER!" dad yells to mom, she won't say anything helpful. I hear her stand up as she stares at me. I can practically feel her smile boaring into my bloody neck. I hate that stupid bimbo smile. Can't she ever get angry and punch dad in the face? Nah, that would be too weird.

"Hey, Akista-Chan. Guess what..." mom starts, and I dart my eyes to look behind me as I glare at her. Darkness was quickly emitting over me because I am a dark person.

"What? You finally found out how to punch dad? Did you find out how to get a life? Or maybe you realised how to choke on air." I said as I glared and she started going whackolou because of what I had said, she was going 'eh!' and running around, then she stopped and tried to smile, which was succesful. I arched an eyebrow as she sweat dropped.

"Akista... Yuki-San and Ryan-San are going to be living with us for a while. Isn't that nice? They can't stand England... Ryan will be sharing your room, if that's not a problem." mom says, and I stare at her as my eyes widened, then I stare at Ryan and smile, hugging him tightly, not caring who see's me smiling.

"Oh RYAN-SAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOUR LIVING WITH US! WE'RE GONNA GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER AND I WILL TRY AHRD TO STAY IN SCHOOL AS LONG AS YOU LOOK AFTER ME! FINALLY EVERYTHING IS TURNING OUT RIGHT FOR ME!" I yell as I hug him and take him to my room, laughing, another bed is already in there with a blue bedding on it and a screen to cover half of the room so that I can have my privacy. But at least Ryan-San is here with me. Now I can be happier.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well that was a pretty deep chapter. I loved making this! Please review! This is based on mainly Akista and new characters of the Sohma family! Please comment! LOVE Y'ALL!

_**Blue -Niagra**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Authors Note

A/N: I am so sorry everyone but I am going to be going on holiday until Monday, but please! Wait for me! I'll be back soon with my stories so don't ya! I love you all, remember that!


End file.
